Trabajo
by Net-kun
Summary: Solo se necesita el estimulo adecuado cuando se trata de poner a Ryner a trabajar. Oneshot. Shonen-ai.


**Disclaimer: **Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu (Legend of the Legendary Heroes) no me pertenece ¬3¬ pero disfruten este pequeño fic que esta serie me inspiro a escribir :3

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Trabajo**

A veces se preguntaba si aquel rey demonio realmente dormía, no es que dudara de su capacidad para trabajar hasta desmayarse, pero era sumamente obvio que las sombras bajo sus ojos denunciaban falta considerable de descanso.

-Nee... Sion...-le llamo, tal vez por onceava vez, esperando que esta vez el demonio sonriente respondiera al menos con un gesto pero su impasible rostro no mostró más que la preocupación de ser rey le imponía. Cansado de intentar comenzó a moverse sigilosamente hacia la salida más cercana esperando no ser notado, mas a mitad de camino pudo saber que había sido descubierto al no escuchar más el rasgar de la pluma sobre la pila de papeles.

-¿Tratando de huir nuevamente, Ryner?-No tenia siquiera que darse vuelta para saber que en el rostro del demonio la sonrisa encantadoramente cínica lo acusaba de escaparse del trabajo. Aun así, volteo la cabeza mecánicamente a sabiendas de que su escape ya era imposible.

-Oni*...-murmuro por lo bajo sabiendo que quejarse era una tarea por demás inútil y pronto tendría una pila de informes frente a él, Sion debía ser un total adicto al trabajo para hacer eso todos los días, fue el pensamiento que asalto la mente del portador del Alpha Stigma.

El repetitivo y monótono sonido de la pluma al hacer contacto con los escritos le dio la pauta de que Sion volvía a sumirse en su papel, lo miro aproximadamente un minuto antes de estallar.

-Cada día... cada hora... cada minuto... ¡cada MALDITO SEGUNDO!-grito frustrado sacando al rey de sus tareas diarias para mirarlo hacer una escena mientras sus manos se colocaban a cada lado de su cabeza desesperado y una expresión de tedio dándole la pauta a Sion de que Ryner sería incapaz de volver a los papeles.

-Ryner...-le llamó esperando con las manos entrelazadas depositadas en el escritorio frente a él y sus informes a medio leer.

-Oni... onionionionionioni...-escucho que empezaba a repetir constantemente mientras lo señalaba. -¡El Rey Oni! ¡Adicto al trabajo, sádico!-insultos que a Sion, ciertamente, le hacían gracia,

Sonriendo formalmente como siempre solía hacer espero hasta que el repertorio de demandas hacia su persona cesó.

-¡Ni siquiera me pagan por hacer esto!- Ah, eso era lo que el Rey Demonio quería oír.

-Ryner, si terminas tu trabajo te daré una gran recompensa.-Ah, eso era lo que el Rey de las Siestas de la Tarde quería oír.

Cualquier replica cesó y el silencio tan deseado se prolongó. Sonrisas satisfechas en el rostro de ambos hombres solo podía significar un mutuo acuerdo benéfico.

Las plumas volvieron a ponerse en movimiento sin detenerse hasta que la llegada de Eslina les dio la señal de terminar, mientras tras la ventana del rey el sol ya se había ocultado. Esta vez no hubo replica, la muchacha no pudo más que parpadear perpleja y confundida al ver al rey adicto al trabajo dejar todo pacíficamente al primer intento. Satisfecha, se retiro.

El joven de cabello castaño bostezo largamente mientras se estiraba y su cuerpo le reclamaba aquella merecida siesta en la tarde que estaba necesitando.

-Nee... Sion...-a la primera llamada el rey le dirigió una mirada alentándolo a preguntar.-¿Mi recompensa?-pregunto esperando el ser relegado de aquel trabajo al día siguiente, mas todo lo que vio fue una sonrisa casi afectuosa del Rey Demonio.

-Mmm... Déjame ver...-le pidió un segundo mientras miraba hacia otro lado con una mano en su mentón. Sonrió segundos después, levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a su amigo.

Una leve advertencia aparecía en la mente de Ryner al ver al peliplata tan cerca pero tan pronto como sintió la leve presión de sus labios sobre los suyos la advertencia pareció esfumarse con la niebla y razonar le parecía imposible, solo sentía el roce de aquellos suaves labios y de una mano que recorría el contorno de su rostro cariñosamente hasta instalarse en su mejilla.

Sus ojos cerrados por inercia se abrieron y la sonrisa cándida de su amigo los recibió.

-¿Suficiente recompensa?- Si, si iba a recibir esa clase de recompensa no le molestaba trabajar un poco.

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N**o se que decir, es una sorpresa para mi que esta serie tan buena haya pasado desapercibida D: en especial teniendo una historia tan interesante y entretenida o.ó que te deja deseando que pasara el cap siguiente *w* ahhh se necesita una segunda temporada es imposible que nos dejen con ese final D: tantas preguntas sin respuesta DX! Err... de que estaba hablando yo? Ah si, buena serie *-* Muajaja inaugurando esta sección en español -w- weeee X3

Estrenando nuevo nick o.o~


End file.
